


A Glitch

by KindaJustHere



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Angst, I really dunno how to add tags, Scar isn't smart, Scarred! Scar, This is just kinda sad, Watcher! Grian, Watchers, evil Grumbot??, if this is ooc i'm sorry, kinda permadeath AU???, you'll see - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:28:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25796662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KindaJustHere/pseuds/KindaJustHere
Summary: Grian is a watcher that was sent to Hermitcraft to watch over everything to make sure it's running smoothly. The other watchers told him that he was sent there because they predict something is going to go wrong and they want him to, well, watch, and to not intervene.At the start of season seven, Scar notices that he gets scars anytime he dies. He plans on going to see Xisuma about it but he keeps getting distracted by his builds and his wacky neighbor, Grian.Something is wrong. Everyone can feel it. No one wants to acknowledge it. They continue with their days, not saying anything. Even their admin ignores it, until it's too late.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 82





	1. Scar

**Author's Note:**

> GOSH okay so I don't usually add notes but I'm so excited to work on this I'm really passionate about this story so I hope you all enjoy it!!

Scar was good at terraforming. Scar was good at building. That should make him pretty much set for anything in the server of Hermitcraft Season 7, right? Yeah. That’s what he thought too. Turns out dirt blueprints and scaffolding won’t save you from a creeper explosion or a zombie attack. He learned the latter way too early.

For some reason he kept getting attacked by zombies, some armored, some with weapons, some with both or even enchanted gear. Now, zombies were normal, they were in every world, but this was just ridiculous. Scar had already died 3 times (thank god for respawn, no matter how flawed it was) and it wasn’t very pleasant. He was starting to get tired of undead hands grabbing him and ripping him apart, literally. The deaths were also not helping his situation of all the scars that covered his body, showing every painful death he’d encountered.

The scars he held were strange as no one else experienced them. It was pretty funny considering his name, but still odd. He had only just started getting the marks on his skin as well, just when season 7 started. Scar has considered going to see Xisuma about it but he really should find some pants before he does.

But, back to the point. The zombies. All these zombies spawning were unnatural, sure, but Scar wasn’t too suspicious until he witnessed a drowned walk out of the jungle in the same area where the zombies were coming. Finally, the wizard followed the zombie trail and found it. A bubble elevator sending up undead monsters to attack him. Just as he blocked off the exit, his neighbor, Grian, otherwise known as the jungler, jumped out from behind the bushes, which startled Scar into tripping over a loose vine and falling flat on his back. 

Grian’s laugh, a loud chuckle that could be heard across half the jungle, sounded as Scar pushed himself back up off the ground. “I KNEW it!” He exclaimed, pointing an accusing finger at the red sweatered man, whose knees buckled as he doubled over with more laughter.

This is what Scar had always loved the hermitcraft servers he had been a part of, the friends. Grian was newer than him but he quickly made an impact on all of the hermits in season six. Regardless, all his friends were here and everyone was really kind, despite the occasional prank.

Grian finally calmed down and took a deep breath. “I spent hours on that and it was totally worth it!”

Now it was Scar’s turn to laugh. Sure, dying hurt, and he was super affected by it for some reason, but after you died, there was no body and you would wake up in your bed with no pain at all! It was just a mild inconvenience, really. So, yeah, he wasn’t really mad at his neighbor, though, he noted to himself that he would have to get payback. “I knew it was you! You jungler! You’ve also been stealing my wheat!”

Grian shook his head with a small grin “Noooo, that wasn’t me! It was the man in the parrot mask!” This was, of course, a reference to the last hermitcraft server, season 6, and good ol’ poultry man. Poultry man, of course, was Grian the entire time. No one ever thought otherwise, but they played into his little game.

Scar began to block off the little zombie contraption so that he wouldn’t be attacked anymore while continuing to talk to the small thief. “Oh of course! Always another guy, huh?” He joked around, lightly punching the fellow builder in the shoulder.

“Of course! Lil’ ol’ me could do nothing wrong!” Grian mused with false innocence and a sly grin. He had been known for his pranks, even starting a civil war over them in season 6, but he never wanted to claim them. Claiming it was him who did the pranks was no fun! Plus, the other hermits always seemed to find out somehow.

Scar rolled his eyes and pushed Grian in the way of the other man’s base. “Go on now, I have to finish my snail shell and I’m sure you have more important things to be building!” This comment made the dirty blonde roll his eyes just like his peer as he walked away.

“Feel free to use my farm anytime by the way!” The short man exclaimed as he faded out into the seemingly endless trees of the jungle. Hey, at least the guy was kind enough to let him gain xp off the trap that killed him.

Scar started once again on his base, making his vision become a reality, onlying stopping to eat or sleep every other night. After a few days, he was finally finished. Wiping the sweat off his forehead, he looked up at his creation, a beautiful snail with a giant shell that was soon to be his home for a while. He looked at the specimen just a little while longer before exclaiming “Larry! That’s his name!”

With just that, he heard clapping from behind him. “A snail, huh? That’s.. interesting.” 

The terraformer didn’t even have to turn around to see who it was, the higher-pitched voice with the accent was enough evidence to deduce that it was his good friend and neighbor, Grian. “Yeah, well, I would’ve finished him sooner if it weren’t for you, jungle bandit!”

Grian simply laughed from his place in his boat. “I’ll have you know it was hilarious to watch.” The sound of the water being forcefully moved behind him caused Scar to actually turn around. “Anyways, I was just coming to see what you were up to. Cya later!” And just like that he was gone

Scar sighed, look one last look at Larry, and walked over to his bed and sat down. Carefully, he took off his fake beard and wig and set them on a nearby chest. In the reflection of the chest latch, he looked at himself, sweaty, tired, but the biggest feature? 4 scars right down his face that were almost perfectly aligned by each other.

“Dang, that meanie bear sure got me good, huh?” He asked to himself, or maybe to Larry, he wasn’t sure himself. A silence ran across the jungle as Scar finally tucked himself into his bed, letting soft warmth take over his body as his last thought of the night ran through his mind. ‘I should really talk to X”


	2. Grian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grian recalls his past before meeting up with Mumbo.

Grian yawned as he woke up, struggling to open his eyes and look around his wood-covered room. He didn’t sleep very often. Most watchers didn’t sleep at all, but Grian was a bit different from the others, as he could easily disguise himself as a mortal, which is actually why he was here in Hermitcraft.

The very few watchers that could shape-shift into human form were often sent out on missions like Grian was currently on. He was sent to the Hermitcraft season 6 server to watch over it to make sure there weren’t any glitches or bugs. When the season ended, Grian used his contraption to fly into the sky where he shifted back into his natural form and met with the others. They informed him that this next season, something would happen, something bad. However, he was not allowed to intervene, just watch and make sure the players resolve it themselves.

After being with the same people for so long, Grian had gotten attached. Technically, he probably wasn’t supposed to feel anything towards the players, much less friendship, but he wasn’t a tiny watchling anymore so there was no one around to tell him no. There was also no one around to prevent him from pranking his so-called friends.

Speaking of his friends, the chestnut-haired being was quite fond of the little grandfather clock that he finally opened his eyes to. Its dark oak walls, polished and nice-looking, were the brilliant craftsmanship of Scar. Scar changed his appearance this season as many of the hermits did. He was pretending to be a wizard of sorts with a large scar on his face. Regardless, he was still the same old Scar, amazing builder and terraformer.

In fact, Grian had actually invited Scar and another hermit, Bdubs, to build a town hall for the shopping district so they could elect a mayor a while back. The building had taken a while, but when it was completed it was truly a sight to behold, especially with the diamond throne as the prize to whoever won the election.

During the whole campaign thing, Grian was advocating for another good friend of his, Mumbo Jumbo, who also happened to be the reason he was up so early. Mumbo was currently doing fairly badly in the polls. This left them with their only option, using what they’ve been using all season, Grumbot.

Grumbot was a robot constructed by both Mumbo and Grian to give them advice and guidance on how to win the election. Election day was soon so the two of them were planning on meeting up and flying over to Grumbot to ask him a few questions. Basically, they needed him to help them pronto.

After thinking about sleeping in some more, Grian finally decided to get out of his bed and start getting ready for the day ahead of him. As soon as he stood up, he felt a strange sense of wrongness go through him. He had felt this all season, but it was especially strong now. The feeling started in his head and quickly rushed down to his toes.

It was so odd that Grian accidentally switched to his natural state, a giant human-like being with large wings and a bandana over their eyes, but he quickly changed back. He didn’t know what would happen if anyone found him like that, but he knew for sure that the other Watchers would not be happy with him. With the sudden transformations, the now small man collapsed onto the ground, basically getting a face full of dust that spread around the room and most likely throughout the house.

While he layed there, he heard a familiar obnoxious bell ringing sound that would play when he received a message from Mumbo, only for it to stop with the noise of a swinging sword. “Grian!” A voice called out. Footsteps grew closer every minute until “When are you laying on the floor? And you call ME the spoon!”

Grian looked up from his not-so-comfortable wooden bed and up at the mustached man with a small chuckle. Slowly, he began to get up, the awful feeling of wrongness still running over him. “Well, that’s cause you are! Can a guy not just lay on his own floor without being interrupted?”

Mumbo rolled his eyes and helped his shorter friend up, looking down at him. He didn’t have any armor on, not even his elytra! “C’mon, hurry up so we can go see Grumbot, I’m sure he’ll be happy to see his dads, especially after we did what he told us to!”

That made Grian fully wake up and begin to search for his stuff only for Mumbo to through him an elytra, which bounced off his back and floated to the ground. Looking at the wing on the ground, Grian thought of his own, real, wings. Oh how he wished he could fly using those again.

Shaking off another daydream that wouldn’t come anytime soon, he picked up the faux wings and nodded at his friend. “Thanks, dude. I have no idea where my enderchest is.

Mumbo laughed and shook his head “Always disorganized, now c’mon! Let’s get to Grumbot and see what he wants with us!” With that exclamation, Mumbo started running out of the hobbit hole and equipping his rockets, Grian not far behind him.

Grian smiled as he looked down at the world around him. Luscious trees grew all over the land and kelp and seagrass covered the ocean floor like a large blanket of peace. If he squinted enough, he could make out the players working on their bases or grinding away to get stock for their shops.

As they landed at Grumbot, the two men realized something wrong about him. He had a heart in the coding of his face and his antenna ball was pink. Both of them looked at each other, equal panic and confusion written across their faces. Quickly Grian ran over to write Grumbot a question, he pressed the buttons so fast he wasn’t sure that he wasn’t positive that he even pressed them all.

Stepping back to where Mumbo was standing, Grian watched as Grumbot whirred and processed the information before his screen showed sad eyes. A message slowly printed out of the dispenser as the robot’s face went back to normal. Without hesitation, Grian ran over and read the message.

“GET GORGEOUS”

“Shit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh wow okay! This was meant to come out a lot sooner than it did! Anyways, I hope you enojoyed!


	3. Bdubs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bdubs pays a visit to Grumbot

“Sitting atop the diamond throne sure gives you a good sight of the shopping district, huh, Mayor Captain?”

Bdubs looked up at his friend Scar, the new mayor of Hermitville, from his little stool and nodded. They had won the election by about 5 votes and couldn’t be happier. Everything was right in the shopping district at last. Or, well, would be once Scar actually got to work it would be. For now, the two of them rested; Scar on his giant throne and Bdubs on his small stool.

Sure, Bdubs felt a little insignificant at the moment, but, hey! Scar was the mayor, not him. Besides, it would only be a little bit before Scar realized just how important the smaller man was. Who knows, Bdubs thought he even had a chance at vice mayor!

He was broken out of his thoughts by his friend (employer?? He didn’t know) taking a deep breath and standing up, giving his leg stabilizers time to adjust for his shift of weight. Bdubs was quick to give him a questioning look as Scar took a step off the throne. The mayor looked back at him with a small, proud, smile. “Well Bdubs, it was great winning the election and all, but now that I’m free, and I uh, have pants, I need to go see Xisuma. Maybe he can do something about this nasty scar.” He pointed to his face, marked with the claws of a meanie bear.

Bdubs quickly stood up as well, causing him to stumble a bit. “Oh but of course! I need to go work on my base, so I should go as well!”

Scar chuckled and equipped his elytra and rockets. “See you later, B-double-o! Thank you again!” And with that, he flew off to what Bdubs assumed was Xisuma’s base.

He thought for a moment and decided that instead of going straight home, Bdubs would look around at the campaign offices for his opponents. He hastily put on his wings and started circling the mooshroom island. Everyone’s builds were super impressive and he was thoroughly impressed. Finally, he landed on the platform in front of the giant robot, Grumbot.

One of Grumbot’s eyes was drooped down in a sad expression, meanwhile, the other one was stuck in its normal, unemotional position, staring into the hearts of anyone who dare look in his direction. Smoke billowed out from the top of the android's head, painting the sky around him a light gray. Paper was littered across the platform with various messages, however, the most common was “GOODBYE DADS”. On some of the papers, the ink seemed to be smeared like what would come out of a broken printer. There were stacks upon stacks of these messages just on the ground. There was probably even more in the ocean, pushed by the wind.

As the mayoral captain landed on the cold, stone platform, papers flew out in all directions, the ones he landed on sticking to his shoes with the hardly dried ink. Bdubs was extremely confused. Every other mayoral candidates’ headquarters were just fine. Why was Mumbo’s so, well, messed up?

Slowly, he walked up to the large robot, the wind softly beating on his side, causing some of the papers to fly towards him. He reached into his inventory and pulled out his old headband, using it to keep his hair out of his face. After finishing the knot in the back of his head, he placed his hand onto Grumbot’s control panel, quickly pulling it back. Searing heat quickly ran through Bdubs’ hand, causing him to blow on it. The pain subsided very quickly.

Bdubs scrunched up his face at the robot looming above him and then placed an ender chest. He took out a diamond and wrote a small note on one of the many papers on the platform. Carefully, as if not to burn himself again, he placed both items into the dispenser and began pressing the four buttons in order. As he pushed the diamond-plated button, he stepped back, silently thanking nothing for the buttons not being hot.

A broken tune sounded across the surrounding land. The notes of the iconic jingle were either cut off or out of tune. Bdubs cringed as he waited patiently. After a few seconds, he sighed, wondering why he ever thought that a broken robot would be able to comprehend even a simple question like ‘what happened.’

Waiting for a few more seconds sort-of proved his efforts, as a piece of paper slowly printed out of the machine. Bdubs approached Grumbot with caution and took the paper, which simply had a frowny face with the message ‘I miss dads.’

With yet another sigh, Bdubs equipped his elytra and flew off, no longer questioning the 0 votes for Mumbo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this wasn't a very plot-relevant chapter, I've been busy so writing hasn't been my big thing. Anyways, I've been thinking of changing the name of this, care to give suggestions?


	4. Iskall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iskall is asked a favor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I really wanna change the name of this pic ("A Glitch"). If you have any suggestions, please comment them below.

Iskall was having a grand-olde time on season 7 so far. His omega tree was coming along, he was fairly wealthy, and he was overall having a great time! What could go wrong? A lot, apparently.

After Iskall discovered who won mayorship, he was a bit disappointed, but unsurprised. He was sure that his friend Scar would make a great mayor, but of course, he WAS Stress’s campaign manager, so he had a right to not vote for him. Letting a sigh escape him, the bearded man watched as both the new mayor and assistant fly off from the town hall.

The Swede shook off his thoughts and began walking around the shopping district, or as Rendog would call it, The Cowmercial district. New shops were popping up every day and it gave Iskall a proud dad-like feeling. After all, he had suggested the idea of paying for your land, so knowing that all these shops were using his system made him extremely pleased.

Finally, he arrived at his first shop, the first one on the server, The Omega Slime Store. Iskall smiled slightly to himself, remembering how tedious it was to get all of the gooey slime around and island the shop. Alas, it was all worth it. Seeing as there were more than a few people on the server who were good at redstone, slime was quick to sell.

Iskall walked into the shop and checked the barrels inside. He found his smile widening at the shiny diamonds that had found themselves among the slime via other hermits. He scooped up the glimmering rocks and put them in his ender chest for safekeeping.

Turning back around to leave, who else does he see but Mumbo Jumbo, the redstone master himself! Iskall waved to his friend and greeting him with his strong Swedish accent. “Hallo! What brings you here today? Got a project that requires slime?”

With a shake of his head, the mustached man chuckled a bit nervously. “Actually, I was looking for you, Iskall. I, uh, may need your help with something.” Iskall gave him a nod of ‘go on.’ “You see, when you hacked Grumbot, I tried to fix him but I just broke him more, and, uh, he kind of had a mental breakdown? Of sorts? I think he gained consciousness.”

Iskall grit his teeth, thinking about the implications of that. “So you’re telling me that I hacked a sentient robot that now had a breakdown in result of said hacking?”

Mumbo took a deep breath in and held it as he spoke. “Uh, yeah, basically. And he may or may not see me and Grian as his dads? So basically Grian feels bad about breaking him and I want your help to fix him.”

Well, now Iskall was starting to feel bad. He wouldn’t have hacked Grumbot if he had known that he was like a son to Mumbo and Grian, that’s just plain rude. With a small nod of the head to himself, Iskall spoke again. “I got you dude, I’ll be right on it. How about I start tonight and you get some rest? You look like you would need it.”

With a roll of his eyes, Mumbo agreed and headed off, leaving Iskall alone with his thoughts once more. Quickly he made up his mind that he should start heading to Grumbot in order to get started. He reached into his ender chest again, only to notice his redstone box missing. He cursed and left the building, deciding that it was best to look at what was wrong with the robot before he really did anything.

Equipping his elytra, The bearded man flew off toward the edge of the shopping district where a giant robot stood behind a rather large facial-hair-shaped building. Landing on the platform in front of Grumbto resulted in a large number of papers to fly up and around him before softly landing back onto the stone floor. Curious, the redstoner looked at the papers. They had various messages written on them that would be thoughts akin to a mental breakdown.

He sighed and grabbed a diamond and a piece of paper. Written on the paper were the words “How do I fix you?” Iskall placed both things into the dispenser and pressed all the buttons, surprised to find that they were slightly warm to the touch. A broken tune sounded across the surrounding land. The man covered his ears at the horrible sound, wishing to never have to hear that again.

After a few seconds, he groaned, figuring that the damage was worse than he originally thought. However, as he touched the flaming hot surface of the robot, a note was printed. Iskall sprinted over to the dispenser and grabbed the paper, only to slip on another paper and slide across the platform to where he was almost directly under Grumbot’s hand. He brushed himself off and stood back up to read the note.

“MUMBO FOR MAYOR”

Before he could get out any more coherent thoughts, he felt the touch of something landing on his head and everything went black.


End file.
